


28 - Then There Was John

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Assorted ex lovers, Best Friends, Day 28, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Past Addiction, Sherlock's sexual past, Worst and Best, personal choice, topSherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sex was the worst thing Sherlock had ever experienced/done until John Watson came along and made it the best.





	28 - Then There Was John

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of the 31 Days of Porn Challenge as issued by AtlinMerrick!
> 
>  
> 
> It's so hot here right now. I am a blob of uncomfortable meltiness...*oozes away*
> 
> Thanks to MyFirstTheFourth for coming up with the summary when my brain was dribbling out of my ears because of the heat and for being so gentle when she points out massive mistakes I've made.

If there was one thing Sherlock was certain of was that he did _not_ enjoy sex. He’d first attempted it in school. A girl named Cassandra had cornered him in the empty library of their school. She’d allowed him to reach up her skirt, telling him to open his trousers. He’d done so and then, there in the stacks in the 700s, Sherlock Holmes lost his virginity. Cassandra had made him sit on a hard chair while she sat in his lap, grinding and bouncing until she’d clenched down. He didn’t orgasm, his erection wilting away almost before she was done. When it was over, she’d kissed his cheek, and left him there to try and clean up the sticky mess she’d made of him. He never knew why she did it and didn’t care to ask. She eventually ended up dating a boy in a different year and he never spoke to her again.

When Sherlock was in university he gave having sex another go, reasoning that one failed experiment should not sway his final decision. Victor Trevor was fit, smart, and very persuasive. He talked Sherlock into at least trying, just to see, so in Victor’s dorm room, Sherlock allowed the eager young man to top him. It had been dreadful. They didn’t use enough lube, the preparation had been minimal, and Victor had not wanted to stop until he was done, holding Sherlock down despite his shouts. It hurt, a lot. Victor was penitent but not until after he’d ejaculated all over Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock punched him so hard that Victor nearly blacked out. The fight that happened afterwards ended with Sherlock threatening to out Victor to his intensely conservative family if he ever tried to touch Sherlock, or any boy, ever again.

Sherlock decided that he’d rushed his experiment and located a young woman who found him attractive. They had sex in her flat and while she’d apparently had a great time, Sherlock found it tiresome as well as disappointing. She’d sucked him off in the end but he only managed to orgasm by closing his eyes and pretending that it was a man doing it.

Sherlock decided to try another man. This time he went to a nightclub and allowed himself to be pulled by a beautiful dark skinned man only a year or so younger than he was. They’d gone to the alley where the man got Sherlock to suck him off. The condom tasted unpleasant and he had pushed his cock in so far into Sherlock’s mouth that Sherlock had gagged as he came and then the boy had just left without returning the favour as promised. It didn’t matter, though, Sherlock had hardly been aroused by the end.

Sherlock found drugs and for a long time, he didn’t even think of sex. When it did become a subject of interest once more it was for purely financial reasons. He needed cash for more drugs and there were plenty of men who would pay for a hand-job or a blow-job from a skinny but handsome young man. It was strictly business though and he never enjoyed it. Eventually, he allowed more and more until he was on his hands and knees when offered enough money or drugs. When Mycroft forced him to get clean, Sherlock walked away from sex completely. There was no point trying anymore, he’d never had a single positive experience and didn’t need the hassle of romantic entanglements anyway.

He made a friend. That friend became his best friend. His best friend became his whole world. His world was in danger. Sherlock did what he had to in order to save it. When Sherlock threw himself off a tall building as an apparent suicide, he’d done it to save the life of John Hamish Watson.

It took three complicated years more before John’s mouth touched his and in that moment, Sherlock understood that he’d never once made love and that all his previous experiences had been garbage. John was strong but tender, enthusiastic but not demanding, and to Sherlock’s amazement, John confessed to being a giver. He wanted to bring Sherlock to orgasm a million times, or so he claimed. Sherlock didn’t know how to deal with someone who was so focused on bringing him pleasure, he had nothing to compare it to and John seemed to know that.

John used his mouth and Sherlock felt worshipped, every kiss and every lick a devout vow. The more he sighed and moaned, the more John seemed to want to make him sigh and moan again. It was overwhelming. John really knew what he was doing, Sherlock had obviously never once hooked up with a person with any kind of sexual skill. He almost chastised himself for giving up sex so soon but then again, who could possibly compare to the beautiful man now swallowing him down. John didn’t stop until Sherlock was gasping his name out, spilling his seed into John’s hungry mouth. Sherlock now understood the concept of the little death because John had just killed him with pleasure.

So he thought.

John let Sherlock lay there, slowly making his way over Sherlock’s body, letting him come down slowly. Sherlock lay on his bed and allowed John to continue to caress him, uncertain if he should reciprocate but John sensed that too, “I want to do something else, Sherlock, something more.”

Sherlock tensed, suddenly uncomfortable. This was where John would tell him that anal sex was fantastic and that it wouldn’t hurt even though Sherlock knew full well that it would, “I don’t…”

“I want you to fuck me, Sherlock, can I have that? Can I have you in me? Would that be alright?” Sherlock stopped talking, his mouth hanging open. John’s cheeks were a bit red as he confessed the next part of his request, “I’ve wanted that for a really long time…I’ve actually kind of practised, er, a lot.”

“Practised?” Sherlock felt very adrift. He was in unfamiliar waters and he had no idea how to navigate.

John kissed him tenderly, brushing his temple with the back of his hand gently, “Toys, Sherlock, I’ve used a lot of toys recently, like, this morning.”

Sherlock was blinking rapidly and he had never felt so slow, “Toys?”

John nodded, smiling a bit now, “Sex toys, Sherlock, dildos. Cock-shaped ones.”

“You what?” Sherlock felt a bit silly but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth work properly.

John was still smiling as well as kissing. After a long deep snog, John whispered in Sherlock’s ear, “I’ve been putting a cock-shaped dildo in my arse twice a day now for the last month, all because I can’t stop fantasising about having it be you. I could take you right now if you’ll let me.”

“You want _me_ to be inside of _you_?” John nodded but Sherlock still wasn’t quite grasping it. “You mean…you want me to…to…top?”

John’s grin was rakish and excited as he nodded, “Yeah, that’s what I want. That’s what I’ve wanted for a really long time.” John pushed Sherlock back onto the bed, almost laying on top of him, “Do you think you would like that, Sherlock? I mean, I can do it the other way if you really prefer, or we don’t even have to do anything penetrative…”

Sherlock stopped his mouth with a kiss that lasted a very long time. When he eventually let it end, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and kissed the tip of his nose, “I’ve never been with anyone in that way before.”

“Me either,” confessed John. He shrugged, “I’ve never really wanted it but somehow, thinking of you being the one, well, it really turns me on. I’ve given it a lot of thought, you know, positions, and preparation, and well, all the parts.”

Sherlock had to kiss him again, “What kind of preparation have I missed this time that I refuse to miss next time?”

John’s grin grew impossibly wide, “Well, this is a good time to tell you that just this morning, I spent a good deal of time laying in bed with my favourite toy. It’s about your size, maybe a bit smaller. That means it won’t take long for me to show you how to get me ready the rest of the way.

They rearranged themselves so that John was kneeling on the bed, arse up, while Sherlock drizzled lubricant onto John’s behind, focusing on the pale brown furl that John was acquainting him with. As soon as the slick was on, John had him feel his way around, slipping first one finger and then another, “You’re still so tight, I don’t think you’ll be able to fit me.”

“You’ll fit, trust me,” John was shamelessly riding Sherlock’s fingers, “I’m not waiting any longer, bloody hell, there’s so many other things we could have done first, but later, later. Go on Sherlock, take your cock in your hand after you get it nice and wet with lube. Place the head of it against my hole and push in very slowly. Do not just shove in, okay, I need to acclimate.”

Sherlock understood immediately to not do to John what all his previous partners had done to him. Instead, Sherlock recalled every painful moment, every uncomfortable push, every tearing thrust, and instead pressed against John with cautious patience.

John’s head hung down and his lower back arched up, “So fucking big,” he groaned, “So good, though, Sherlock, better than anything I’ve ever tried.” John gasped and made an appreciative sound, “I never thought it would feel so much better, you feel so soft and hard at the same time, so warm.” John’s sounds returned, long deep almost broken cries that wavered each time Sherlock did something John approved of.

Gingerly, he began to experiment, carefully watching John to gauge his reactions, moving his hips carefully until he could see that John needed more speed and impact. He responded, his eyes darting all over to keep track of John’s physical cues and responses. The doctor’s voice told him that he was doing very well indeed. “You’re so beautiful John, I’ve never felt something this good.” Sherlock was entirely sincere. His cock had never made him feel like he was dipping it into pure pleasure over and over again, but it was doing so right then. He wanted to make John feel just as good if not better, so with careful consideration and a bit of planning, Sherlock managed a few shallow thrusts at a slightly different angle that caused John’s volume to increase and added a fair amount of swearing to his praises.

“Of course you found it,” John was panting out the words, “Never did, myself,” he panted hard, “Oh god, yeah, that feels fantastic.” Sherlock was careful not to over do it, not wanting John to be oversensitive at the wrong time but he still teased John, right up until his lover pulled off of him and made him lay down.

“I need this, Sherlock, you have no idea.” John was almost muttering as he slowly sat down, impaling himself once again. Sherlock was momentarily reminded of Cassandra, the only other person to sit on him with Sherlock’s cock inside them, but the experiences were incomparable. For one, he was having no issue maintaining his erection. For another, seeing John bounce and grind onto his cock was only thrilling and not disconcerting, plus, it felt bloody amazing.

John liked to tease himself as much as he loved to tease Sherlock, bringing them both to the edge time and again until Sherlock was finally feeling desperate enough to almost roll John over onto his back again so that he could fuck him harder, “Yeah, just like that, Sherlock, don’t be shy, god I need this.”

They kissed for a moment before John began to move. He planted his knees on the mattress and pushed his bottom down as hard as he could before raising himself down and sliding back into place slowly. He did that several more times before he began to pick up the pace. John began swirling his hips and grinding down before settling into a fast paced twist and push that made Sherlock huff out a continuous stream of disconnected words parts, nonsensical and instantly forgotten. John’s cock kept slapping down against Sherlock’s belly and it felt weird and fantastic at the same time. He couldn’t focus on anything except how good he felt, how wonderful the entire session had been, and how fast his orgasm was approaching, “I’m almost there.”

“Yeah, come in me, I want to feel that.” John began to ride with greater intensity, and Sherlock dared to reach up to stroke his fingers over John’s chest, teasing his nipples just a bit. John froze and then suddenly began to grind down almost painfully hard as he fisted his cock. “Fuck, no, I can’t, not yet.” John was trying to stop his own orgasm but Sherlock couldn’t stop his, pounding upward furiously as he gripped John’s hips, “Sherlock.” John’s voice was guttural and shattered. His cock was almost purple with blood so the thick white ejaculate that made a mess of his knuckles showed clearly even though Sherlock’s eyes were almost squeezed shut.

Sherlock had his first shared orgasm ever. He felt his genitals tingling everywhere as every single muscle he possessed tightened and unwound simultaneously. He could feel John’s heartbeat through his cock, and every throb spilt another streak of come deep inside the smaller man. Sherlock knew ecstasy like nothing he’d ever experienced and it was beyond beautiful. He found that their hips were rolling in synchronicity with each other’s as they enjoyed the last shards of pleasure that made their nerve endings sing and their breath almost tear from their lungs.

It took a long time to cool down, even after John wearily toppled to the side. They remained silent until the dew on their skin had evaporated and they were breathing normally. “That was phenomenal, John.” Sherlock knew he wasn’t exaggerating, “I’ve never had anything near so good.”

The comment made John’s face twist unhappily for a moment but then, his soldier just looked determined, “That wasn’t very fair of the others you have been with, Sherlock, but now that you’re with me, I can promise you that I’ll always want to make it at least this good for you, if not better.”

“I don’t know if I can survive better. I’m only human.” John laughed wearily and they both closed their eyes, their hands finding the other and holding tight. “I just need a minute.”

“Same.” John and Sherlock fell asleep where they were, salty with sweat, sticky with come, and together at last. It was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this right after posting when I realised I'd accidentally left out some key moments that really messed with the continuity. I think it's okay now.


End file.
